1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far there have been provided printed circuit resin boards having at least a circuit layer formed on the resin board. As the miniaturization of electronic components progresses, however, the growing density of components mounted on the printed circuit board increases the heat generated from these mounted components and one big problem to be solved now is deteriorating performance of these mounted components which derives from a higher temperature in the adjacent area of the printed circuit board as a result of an insufficient heat releasing capacity of these printed circuit resin boards. To cope with this, components provided with radiation fins have been mounted on the board, but, a drawback in this case has been a higher cost of mounted components. As the number of mounted components increases, the printed circuit board becomes cambered due to a lessening in the flexural rigidity of the printed circuit resin board, which makes it impossible to be incorporated into on electronic system. Even if it could be incorporated, it comes in contact with neighboring printed circuit boards and occasionally seriously jeopardizes the circuit function. Moreover, generation of noize cannot be avoided, as the printed circuit resin board has a poor shielding effect.